


Paper Boats of Love (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, extremely cute, meanie, mingyu knows how to steal peoples hearts with his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Mingyu loves to send off small paper boats with cute sayings written on them on the pond near his house, hoping his neighbor will see him. One day, he's surprised to see a paper boat that comes back with writing that isn't his.





	Paper Boats of Love (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt by twitter user @SVTAnanas but I changed it up a bit. 
> 
> Here's the link to their tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/SVTAnanas/status/899737083761352704
> 
> I'm a sucker for meanie so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (okay I came back and changed it to make it better so if you have read it then you should reread because I promise you its better and more detailed.)

At age two, Mingyu's fascination with boats had started.

Maybe it was seeing the huge red slick boat out on the lake near a park his parents took him to that started it all. Making him decide he wanted his whole room related to boats, which his parents didn't mind to do for him. Considering they would do anything to keep their little boy happy. 

They also bought him little toy boats to play with during his baths. 

Watching movies with him about boats the somehow fascinated young Mingyu at his age. 

And as Mingyu grew older, so did his love for boats. 

When he was old enough to go to grade school, he took his love and passion for boats with him. Proudly showing off different toy boats he had for show-in-tell. He felt proud of his collection. 

When he learned how to read, Mingyu's parents bought him books about boats. Different types, make and models, how to work a boat, etc. 

And if there was one thing Mingyu could always remember throughout his life, it would be the information from those books. 

His love and passion for boats made him decide at a young age that he would love to be the captain of his own ship one day. Being able to sail the seas in a huge boat he could call him own. 

At age ten, Mingyu asked his parents if instead of another toy boat for his birthday, if he could have a real boat.

Trying not to hurt their sons feelings, Mingyu's dad told him that there was still more to learn before he could have a real boat. Mingyu was a little disappointed but his dad changed that. Instead, he taught him how to make and sail paper boats. 

Mingyu was a little skeptical at the idea, wondering if the paper boats would actually float. But when his dad took him outside to the pond in his backyard to try it, Mingyu had the time of his life.

Seeing the little boat float along the pond made him happy. Made him feel like he was in control.  

"Where will it go papa?" 

Mingyu's dad could only smile at him and say, "Maybe to the nice neighbors who live on the other side of the pond. You know, they just moved here two days ago and have a son around your age. I bet he'll enjoy seeing your paper boats float by." 

And that made Mingyu's ten year old heart explode with joy. 

Knowing that another boy his age would see his amazing boats. 

This made him think how now he needed to make his boats prettier and have nice sayings on them, just incase the neighbors do see them. 

So from there on, Mingyu made paper boats. 

The first one he made on his own, had his messy but readable writing on it, saying, 'Hello neighbor! Hope you have a good day! From, your future boat captain Mingyu!'

Mingyu figured it was the nice thing to write and maybe it could lead him to a new friendship and make the family feel welcome. 

Mingyu walked outside to the pond, bending down and sending his boat off. He sat on the ground and watched it slowly, but peacefully make its way down the stream towards the other end that Mingyu couldn't see. 

Mingyu smiled as he sat and waited, playing with on of his toy boats. 

And he continued to wait.  

And wait. 

And wait. 

And wait until his mother told him that he needed to come inside and eat dinner, telling her pouting son that he'll get a response soon. 

But Mingyu never did for a long time. 

At age thirteen, Mingyu was in his backyard writing on one of his paper boats. 

It was decorated with balloons and a poorly drawn cake. 

He heard at school today that today was his neighbors birthday. He also figured out what his name was, Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu had never seen him around but that's also because Wonwoo is older than him by a year and shy. 

At least, that's what Mingyu heard. 

And he also heard from Wonwoo's only friend that he never celebrates his birthday with anyone because he doesn't have friends and that makes Mingyu sad. 

Mingyu finished writing on the boat, his writing a little bit clearer to read now, and placed it in the water gently, sending it off. 

He sat down on the grass and watched it float away. 

Everyday now since he was ten, Mingyu has been writing cute little messages on his paper boats and sending them off down Wonwoo's way. Hoping that maybe the other boy sees them and that Mingyu's not getting his hopes up. 

"Mingyu! Dinner baby!" 

"Coming!" 

Mingyu watched the boat finally disappear. 

At age sixteen, Mingyu found himself blushing as he wrote on one of his paper boats. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He didn't even know why he was blushing in the first place because Wonwoo probably doesn't even know who he is or what he looks like. Plus, he probably hasn't even been getting these letters all along.

Mingyu's heart hurt at the last thought.

But Mingyu signed his name and placed the boat into the water, sending it off.

He sat down on the grass, trying to calm himself down.

Somehow, Wonwoo made his way into Mingyu's sixteen year old heart without knowing it. And without any form of communication between the two, only one sided from Mingyu but he doesn't mind at all.

When Mingyu first sent Wonwoo his first happy birthday message, he somehow ended up being pointed to who Wonwoo was. And at the age of thirteen, Mingyu thought Wonwoo was very beautiful.

At the age of thirteen is when Mingyu also found out he was gay.

But as each day and year passed, Mingyu always caught glimpses of Wonwoo, even over the summer. And apart of Mingyu wanted to go talk to him but Wonwoo isn't the only shy one. 

So Mingyu's letters have been more lovey lately. 

Like today, he told Wonwoo he looked beautiful, without specifically putting Wonwoo's name just incase he thought Mingyu was weird for what he was doing. 

And as Mingyu watched his letter disappear, he hurried and ran back inside quickly like Wonwoo was somehow going to show up, reading Mingyu's letter out loud. 

The next day at school, when he caught Wonwoo's eyes, he found the older blushing and looking away. And a spark of hope filled Mingyu's heart. 

At age eighteen, Mingyu finally got what he has always been wanting his whole life, his own boat. 

It was black and shiny, reminding him of the red one that started it all, and had everything he ever wanted. He was so happy and fascinated by it that he actually cried when he first saw it. 

So after a fun day of taking his parents and friends out on the boat, his thoughts went to the one person he would really like to show and take out on his boat.

Wonwoo.

All these years of staring and catching each others eyes and they still haven't said anything to each other.

Mingyu decided to be a man and ask Wonwoo if he'd like to join him and give him directions to where to meet up. And he could just hope and pray that Wonwoo would read it and actually show up.

So Mingyu made the paper boat in his room and wrote the question out, heart beating as fast as the day he sent Wonwoo the boat calling him beautiful.

He walked outside, walking over to the pond.

His eyes widen when he noticed something floating in the water.

When he got closer, he noticed it was a paper boat, and not one of his. When he picked it up, he looked at the message.

His eyes widen.

Definitely not his, the hand writing was too nice.

He read it, smiling wide.

' _Happy Birthday my Captain~_

_Sincerely,_

_Your first mate,_

_W.W._ '

Mingyu's heart started beating faster, screaming in joy because Wonwoo sent him a paper boat.

After so many years, he finally sent one back.  

Mingyu, losing all nerves he had, placed his boat into the water and sent it off down stream, sitting down and rereading the cute note Wonwoo gave him. 

He called Mingyu his captain. 

And called himself Mingyu's first mate. 

Mingyu, at a young age, just automatically considered Wonwoo as his first mate and now Wonwoo was accepting it and Mingyu couldn't be any happier. 

He looked up and saw a boat floating his way. 

He squealed, something he will try not to do in front of Wonwoo, and picked it up. 

'I'd be happy too! See you there~' 

Mingyu turned and ran inside, screaming for his mom. 

 

\--------

 

Mingyu stood nervously at the entrance of the boat dock his boat was tied up too. 

He was waiting on Wonwoo, patiently but also very nervous. 

This will be the first time him and Wonwoo will actually talk, face to face. 

But Mingyu wasn't the only one nervous. 

Jeon Wonwoo was slowly making his way down towards the boat dock, also nervous because he is not very social and he is afraid he'll mess up plus he's meeting Mingyu, the guy who has been making his day since he was ten. 

Wonwoo isn't going to lie, he's had a crush on the younger boy since he was thirteen and it's only grown more. 

Wonwoo realized all of this when he noticed that everyday he was expecting cute messaged from Mingyu, not caring about anything else besides that. 

And every boat Mingyu sent him, Wonwoo kept. 

It took a week but Wonwoo learned how to make a paper boat and waited for Mingyu's birthday to finally send him a boat. 

And his heart fluttered when Mingyu asked him to come with him for a boat ride. 

Now here Wonwoo is, walking down to where Mingyu is, knowing this is now or never. 

And when he finally walked towards Mingyu, his smile widen as Mingyu smiled at him. 

"Hey."

Wonwoo bit his lip, shyly looking down. 

"Hi." 

"I can't believe you came." 

Wonwoo giggled slightly, looking up. "I can't believe you invited me." 

"So you really got all my paper boats?" Wonwoo smiled and nodded. "I did and I still have them all. They've made my day and I've really enjoyed all of them. They've pretty much become the highlight of my day." 

Mingyu's heart fluttered hearing that. 

He accomplished his goal in making Wonwoo happy all these years. 

"I'm glad because that was the point. I was hoping they were actually making it down to you and not anyone else." 

Wonwoo blushed slightly. "So you meant every word you said on them?" Mingyu nodded. "Yes, every word was just for you." 

Wonwoo smiled wide. 

It was quiet between the two before Mingyu, nervous of how Wonwoo was going to act next, decided to break the quiet. 

"I'm not going to lie Wonwoo, I like you. You somehow made a place in my heart and I never want that to change." 

Wonwoo, who was blushing like crazy, stepped forward and grabbed Mingyu's hands. "I like you too. I have for a while. I was just to shy to talk to you and to write back." 

Mingyu smiled, squeezing their hands, but pulling Wonwoo forward so he could be closer to him. 

"So..." 

Wonwoo looked up at him. 

"So?" 

"Would you like to go out with me, first mate?" 

Wonwoo giggled, nodding his head. 

"I'd love to Captain, now give me a tour of your new boat." 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I know it's probs not the best but you gotta give me time to get use to writing about them but anyways, more prompts with meanie to come ! I'm excited bc fav ship !
> 
> a lot of changes to it so I hope you all enjoy! a different ending and all !


End file.
